Girando Sob a Chuva
by Lady Aquila
Summary: Um anjo e um demônio jamais poderiam se amar. Uma guerra traz mudanças, dilui o amor e ódio. Desta vez ela estava girando sob a chuva, será que ele poderia diluir e misturar sua alma à dela?
1. O casamento

**1º Capítulo- O casamento.**

"_Os sábios dizem que só os tolos se entregam__,  
mas eu não posso deixar de me apaixonar por você.  
Poderia ser?  
Seria um pecado se eu  
não pudesse deixar de me apaixonar por você?  
É como um rio que flui indo certamente para o mar.  
Querido, então ele vai,  
algumas coisas são para acontecer.  
Pegue a minha mão,  
pegue toda a minha vida também  
pois eu não posso deixar de me apaixonar por você..."_

"_**Can't help falling in love- U2"**_

O ano era 1938 e ele estava com 26 anos de idade, nem muito jovem, nem muito velho. Mesmo cuidando dos negócios do pai já falecido, ainda encontrava tempo para diversões: bebidas, mulheres, bailes e jogos.

Agora, estava prestes a deixar tudo isso para trás, porque fizera um acordo com um homem a quem devia uma alta soma em dinheiro: dava uma parte em notas vivas e a outra transformava em uma obrigação de casar- se com a filha mais velha do mesmo.

Ainda que estivessem no final da década de 30 e o pensamento sobre os direitos femininos estivesse fazendo a cabeça das mulheres, o homem trocou a filha como mercadoria e ele aceitou. Entretanto, havia um porém: a moça era- lhe totalmente desconhecida.

__Draco, não estamos mais na idade da pedra; hoje as mulheres têm muito mais personalidade, não se case com alguém que nunca lhe viu na frente!- foi o que disseram seus amigos Harry e Ronald, mas ele não lhes deu ouvidos.

E, neste momento, estava às portas de uma igreja, vestindo uma bela roupa, prestes a casar- se. Draco ia avançando pelo caminho e cumprimentando os amigos e conhecidos com um aceno de cabeça e um ocasional abanar de mãos.

Por dentro estava desesperado, como um animal acuado, louco por liberdade e rezando para que a moça, no mínimo, lhe agradasse à primeira vista. Então, quando adentrou as portas de madeira duplas, atrasado pelo menos uma hora, a avistou.

Junto dos degraus que subiam para o altar, ladeada por duas outras moças, estava sua noiva. Alguns anos mais jovem do que ele, de loiros cabelos lisos que chegavam à cintura, pele clara e grandes olhos azuis brilhantes. Parecia um anjo, uma linda estátua graciosa, mas ele a odiou como jamais pensou que poderia.

Não amor à primeira vista, mas aversão!

Com ela deu-se o contrário; já ansiosa e com um leve mal- estar, estava com suas amigas Ginny e Hermione que a acalmavam e arrumavam o vestido e os cabelos.

Quando viu o belo rapaz alto, espáduo, loiro e de lindos olhos azuis acinzentados, sorriu e implorou aos céus para que fosse seu noivo.

__Quem é aquele?- perguntou às amigas.

__É Malfoy, seu futuro marido.- respondeu Ginny, mas não sorriu e seu rosto mostrava desagrado.

__Você não devia casar- se com ele, Luna. Não passa de um aproveitador, mal- educado, sem escrúpulos!- sentenciou Hermione, contrariada, verbalizando os pensamentos de Ginny.

Mas as palavras delas foram silenciadas quando, recebendo um olhar de advertência do pai da noiva, Malfoy cobriu a distância que o separava de Luna e estendeu- lhe a mão, flexionando levemente os joelhos, e disse:

__ Aí está minha futura esposa. És linda, lhe digo, e seremos felizes!

Ginny e Hermione entreolharam- se surpresas, mas nem por isso convencidas. Já Luna sentiu o coração derreter e as pernas enfraquecerem, enquanto se perdia nos olhos do rapaz. Tão belo e educado que sua natureza romântica e dócil tomou- o como único e verdadeiro amor!

Draco entrelaçou seu braço firme ao frágil e trêmulo braço da garota e cuidou de fitá- la o menos possível durante a cerimônia, para não ver- lhe os olhos cheios de admiração que tanto o enojavam.

Ela jurou ama- lo e servi- lo de coração e na fina e doce voz que pronunciou o "sim", podia- se sentir o pulsar do amor. Malfoy disse as suas juras e os seus "sins" porque faziam parte do ritual e porque os olhos do Sr. Lovegood, pai de Luna, queimavam- lhe a nuca de tão intensos.

Quando o padre pediu- lhes que se beijassem, ele uniu seus lábios ao dela, o menos possível, e sentiu a inexperiência do beijo que ela lhe deu. Seria um casamento de aparências e quem tivesse apostado seu amor nele estava fadado a sofrer.


	2. As núpcias

**2º Capítulo: As núpcias.**

"_(...)__Eu sacrificaria qualquer coisa, seja o que for,  
Para ter você perto de mim,  
Apesar da voz de aviso que vem na noite  
Que repete e repete no meu ouvido  
"Você não sabe que você é uma tola, você nunca poderá ganhar  
Use a cabeça, acorde para a realidade"  
E cada vez que eu faço, só de pensar em você  
Me faz parar antes mesmo de começar  
Porque eu te tenho sob a minha pele."._

"_**I' ve got you under my skin- Frank Sinatra."**_

Terminada a cerimônia e ainda fazendo o seu teatro, Draco levou- a para a suntuosa carruagem que os levaria para sua casa de campo, aninhada entre as serras do interior. Luna sorria e ria feliz e nem ligou quando, deixada solitária dentro da carruagem, viajou até o interior sozinha, enquanto seu marido ia de carro em carro da comitiva jogar conversa fora com os convidados da festa.

O casamento fora de manhã e só chegaram a casa de campo as sete horas da noite, sob o manto de estrelas. Pelo adiantado da hora, Draco avisou aos convidados que a festa se daria na manhã seguinte, após a primeira noite do casal.

O burburinho cresceu entre os convidados, interessados em imaginar se os recém- casados se entrosariam bem naquela noite. Durante essa pequena agitação, Luna foi levada por empregadas da casa até um grande e belo banheiro.

Ali, elas lhe deram banho, perfumaram e vestiram- na com uma delicada camisola de linho que valorizava o corpo, mesmo em seu aspecto inocente, tendo fios prateados sobre o busto. A garota, imersa em seu sonho de amor, girou com aquela roupa em frente aos espelhos, com os cabelos compridos esvoaçando ao redor.

As empregadas, conhecendo o patrão que tinham, entristeceram- se ao imaginar que tamanha pureza e alegria seriam consumidas pelo homem que ele era, mas forçaram sorrisos e até mesmo valsaram com Luna, quando esta lhes estendeu os braços, sonhadora.

Às dez horas da noite, foi deixada no quarto do casal, sentada na cama, aguardando pelo marido, mas este só apareceu uma hora e meia depois, com a cabeça fervendo por ter tomado alguns drinques com amigos.

Malfoy fora convidado para jogar algumas partidas de baralho após os drinques, mas seu dever de marido em lua- de- mel fê- lo subir para o quarto, deixando os amigos jogarem sem ele.

Quando entrou pela porta, entretanto, avistou sua esposa deitada na enorme cama, dormindo pacificamente, o peito subindo e descendo lentamente.

"Poderia facilmente imaginar- se que está morta e poderia estar, de fato!"- pensou ele, dando de ombros e aproximando- se.

A alguns passos da cama, porém, mudou de idéia; seria muito melhor deixá- la dormir e ir jogar baralho com os rapazes. Virou- se devagar, mas ela se mexeu e despertou, os grandes olhos enevoados pelo sono.

__Draco- ela chamou- Desculpe- me por ter adormecido, mas é que...

De dentro do aborrecimento dele, uma idéia surgiu e ele virou- se com uma expressão de tristeza. Aproximou- se dela rapidamente e ajoelhou- se junto à cama, de forma que ela soergueu- se e olhou- o nos olhos.

O rapaz tomou o rosto dela delicadamente nas mãos e disse, com o tom de voz calculado para agradar:

__Meu anjo, sinto muito ter demorado, mas surgiu um assunto importante, realmente terrível para os negócios e preciso trata- lo de forma urgente!

Ela sorriu sem compreender e perguntou, segurando uma das mãos dele:

__Mas a noite de núpcias o homem e a mulher não devem passar juntos?

Ele moveu a cabeça de maneira fervorosa e replicou:

__Sim, sim, é verdade...mas, sinto muito, muitíssimo mesmo!

Desajeitadamente, ela levou a mão dele até o seio esquerdo e fê- lo segurar o seio quente sob a camisola:

__Fique, por favor!- ela pediu.

Draco deitou- a, acariciou o rosto dela e sussurrou:

__Eu quero isto tanto quanto você, meu amor.

E, em seguida, se afastou e sumiu pela porta. No silêncio do quarto, a primeira lágrima amarga escorreu pelo rosto dela.


	3. A festa

**3º Capítulo: A festa.**

Luna acordou na manhã seguinte e saiu pela porta do quarto, a barra da linda camisola arrastando atrás de si. Ela ergueu os braços e olhou as mangas longas, largas e cheias de rendas nos punhos e sorriu: mesmo depois daquela estranha noite, ainda era a camisola de uma princesa.

Uma coisa importante a se saber sobre ela era que esse era exatamente o tipo de humor dela, simples, afável, alegre e mudo com uma flor do campo. Como um pequeno anjo, segundo sua mãe dizia, antes de morrer intoxicada por uma planta que estava cultivando.

Ela nunca reclamava muito sobre algo e jamais discutia com ninguém. Luna criara um mundo para si e aprendera a viver nele, ainda mais depois da morte da mãe. Nesse mundo nada podia feri- la por tempo demais.

E, nesse mundo, ele era a princesa cujo príncipe não a amava. E aquelas paredes, as paredes de um castelo e foi por isso que a casa de campo tornou- se o seu lugar preferido no mundo.

A garota ainda estava caminhando pelos corredores desertos da enorme mansão, quando viu uma chuva começar lá fora. Era torrencial e gelada.

Ela correu até encontrar uma porta e assim que a achou, abriu e fugiu para fora, onde dançou e saltou sobre a grama encharcada, girando debaixo da chuva , com o rosto oferecido às gotas que caiam.

Draco Malfoy ia passando por alguns desses corredores e viu sua esposa, que em algumas horas teria de aparecer ao lado dele na festa de casamento, chapinhando e sujando a camisola de barro, sob a chuva, como uma criança mal- educada.

Muito irritado, gritou para uma camareira que saia de um dos quartos:

__Olhe minha mulher, olhe o que ela está fazendo: se molhando e se sujando! Sabe quanto me custou aquela maldita camisola que ela estragou?!

A moça o olhou espantada e depois virou- se para a janela, donde pode ver Luna imitando um passo de balé. Sentiu vontade de rir e riu, mas isso o irritou ainda mais.

__Vá buscá- la, sua imbecil!- ele vociferou.

A camareira largou a trouxa de roupas que segurava no chão e, correndo sob a chuva fria, segurou Luna pelo braço:

__Senhora, seu marido manda que entre, por favor!

Luna lhe dirigiu um olhar triste e se deixou conduzir, lutando para arrumar os cabelos escorridos e molhados. Quando entrou, Draco já havia se retirado para o quarto, onde, depois que ela tomou banho e se vestiu para a festa, passou- lhe uma descompostura.

Segurando- a firme pelo braço, chacoalhava- a e dizia:

__Quem você pensa que é? Se deseja dançar debaixo da chuva, casasse- se com um homem qualquer, não comigo!

Terminou estas palavras e a atirou sobre a cama, falando, antes de deixa- la sozinha:

__Estou lhe esperando junto com os convidados.

Luna ergueu- se, um pouco cambaleante, e aprumou- se na frente do espelho, esforçando- se por sorrir, mesmo quando seus lábios tremiam e os olhos ardiam.

Mas a festa acabou sendo uma benção, porque, na confusão de gente que ia e vinha, ela pode refugiar- se no ombro das amigas, Ginny e Hermione, que a ajudaram como puderam.

Naquela noite, ainda, ela ouviu seu pai e seu marido discutindo. O velho Sr. Lovegood pedia que Draco a trata- se bem e procura- se ama- la, ao que este respondeu que, agora, Luna era propriedade dele, não do pai dela, e que ele a trataria como bem entendesse.


	4. O ínicio da guerra

**4º Capítulo: O início da Guerra.**

O ano já não era mais 1938, agora era 1939 e havia rumores sobre uma possível guerra que estouraria ainda naquele ano. Luna, durante todo o tempo que correra desde o casamento, jamais havia recebido sequer uma palavra de carinho de Draco.

Na verdade, o casamento nunca fora consumado fisicamente; depois da festa na casa de campo, eles voltaram e foram morar na cidade, um lugar que ela detestava.

Solitária, numa cidade que ela não suportava, mergulhou em seu mundo aparte e procurou não pensar que era casada, ainda que seu marido vivesse circulando dentro de casa.

E ela teve sucesso em viver sua fantasia, porque seu sorriso e sua alegria raramente a abandonavam, contagiando e conquistando todos ao redor.

Numa noite em particular, Draco veio até ela e lhe disse que haveria uma guerra e que esta começaria naquela semana. Ele lhe explicou que lutaria na guerra e que a enviaria para a casa de campo, onde ela estaria mais segura.

Ao ouvir que ele lutaria na guerra, uma centelha do velho amor romântico que ela sentia saltou em seu peito, fazendo- a temer por ele. Mas ao saber que iria ficar na casa de campo, sorriu e murmurou, com olhos sonhadores:

__Vou voltar para o meu castelo!

Ela o viu sair pela porta e mal sabia que seria a última vez que o veria. Na manhã seguinte suas coisas foram empacotadas e ela seguiu para a casa aninhada entre as serras

Logo a guerra estourou e o país virou uma baderna; ficou claro que nada mais seria como antes e que o chão europeu seria lavado com sangue.

Na velha casa de campo, quase à noite, todos se reuniam ao redor do rádio que informava as novidades da batalha e dava as notas de falecimento, mas Luna nunca descia para ouvir; preferia ficar no quarto, sem lamentar e sem se desesperar, lutando para ignorar que muitos de seus antigos conhecidos estavam caindo mortos.

Ela precisava continuar seu conto de fadas, alheada do mundo, para conseguir sobreviver; era preciso esquecer, perdoar, tudo para não sofrer.

Era necessário correr pelos campos, dançar na chuva, viver a vida de princesa não amada que seu pai escolhera para ela. A vida que ela dócil e gentilmente aceitara, encantada por uns olhos cinzentos que a enganaram.

E, ainda assim, eram esses olhos que a visitavam em sonhos, tendo a expressão doce que jamais tiveram na realidade. Uns olhos belos, com as cores do inverno nas montanhas mais altas.

**4.1- 1940- Cartas do Sr. Malfoy.**

Prezado Sr. Malfoy,

Viemos através desta agradecer- lhe pelos serviços prestados em batalha e condecorá- lo com esta medalha em honra de seus esforços.

Que Deus esteja conosco e que o fim desta guerra chegue rapidamente,

Ministério do Exército Inglês.(¹)

______________________________________________________________________

Caro amigo Draco,

Recebi hoje uma carta de meu superior ordenando que meu destacamento avance mais para o norte, onde os ataques são mais intensos e precisam de nós. Sinto deixa- lo, mas rezo que seja apenas por pouco tempo. Que Deus nos guarde!

De seu amigo fiel,

Ron Weasley.

______________________________________________________________________

Sr. Malfoy,

Aqui nos campos tudo vai bem, nenhum ataque por perto. As colheitas são boas, os animais crescem, a casa funciona bem.

Sua mulher resiste firmemente à guerra; às vezes penso que, talvez, ela não esteja bem da cabeça, mas é uma criatura adorável e sua esquisitices nos fazem mais alegres.

De seu encarregado e fiel servidor,

Sr. Maynard.

______________________________________________________________________

Caro amigo Draco,

Aqui no norte as batalhas são mais cruéis, estamos sob forte ataque e os aviões soltam muitas bombas. Chego a temer por minha vida, mas continuo de pé.

Que Deus continue nos guardando!

De seu amigo fiel

Ron Weasley.

**4.2- 1941- Cartas do Sr. Malfoy.**

Draco,

Desculpe não ter me despedido pessoalmente, mas tudo foi muito rápido. Fui enviado para a França, mas espero retornar em breve.

Até mais,

Seu amigo de sempre,

Harry.

______________________________________________________________________

Sr. Malfoy,

Sinto informar que sua esposa encontra- se doente, acamada, mas alegro- me em dizer que os médicos já estão cuidando da saúde dela. Ainda não sabemos qual é a doença.

De seu encarregado e fiel servidor,

Sr. Maynard.

______________________________________________________________________

Prezado Sr. Malfoy,

Sentimos muito em comunicar que Ronald Weasley foi morto em combate. Morreu como herói, defendendo uma causa justa.

Condolências.

Ministério do Exército Inglês.(²)

**4.3- 1942- Cartas do Sr. Malfoy**

Sr. Malfoy.

Sinto informar que um bombardeio destruiu parte da casa e consumiu com algumas lavouras. Tudo aqui parece um pandemônio, sem mais no momento!

De seu encarregado e fiel servidor,

Sr. Maynard.

______________________________________________________________________

Sr. Malfoy,

Ordeno- lhe que pegue seu destacamento e rumo para o leste. O senhor poderá ficar sem receber correspondências durante algum tempo, mas nada preocupante.

De seu superior,

Sr. Rugby.

**N/A: Olá, leitores, apenas quero informar que estes dois sinais (¹) e (²) colocados junto a determinadas expressões querem dizer que não tenho certeza se são as expressões certas para serem usadas e que não me dei ao trabalho de verificar...XD**

**Vocês sabem, a preguiça muitas vezes é uma tremenda inimiga.**


	5. Voltando para casa

**5º Capítulo- Voltando para a casa.**

Draco acordou numa manhã e ouviu gritos e vivas do lado de fora de sua tenda, então lembrou- se que a guerra havia acabado. Parecia mentira, mas após seis anos, Hittler fora derrotado e a nação alemã pagaria pelos atos de seu louco governante.

O barulho da comemoração o irritou, fazendo com que ele espatifa- se um copo no chão. Onde estava o motivo de tantas comemorações? Onde?

A guerra tirara dele tudo o que tinha: os amigos, a alegria, o orgulho, a riqueza e até a postura, pois um ferimento lhe deixara manco. A guerra lhe tirara a vontade e o motivo de viver, a guerra lhe roubara tudo.

Neste momento, algumas pessoas entraram na tenda e tentaram arrastá- lo consigo para fora, mas ele os expulsou de lá aos berros. Estava cansado de fingir que estava bem, que podia continuar em frente!

E mesmo que lhe dissessem que havia outros pior do que ele, o que lhe importava? Nunca fora altruísta, beneficiente, empático, ele sabia que muitos morreram, ficaram aleijados, perderam famílias, encontraram uma morte em vida, mas ele sempre fora egoísta!

E, depois, quem não reclamaria? Não havia ninguém que, sofrendo perdas, ainda sorrisse e não se enfurecesse! Draco preferia ter morrido e tinha certeza que não sobrara ninguém que lamentasse sua morte.

Os empregados funcionavam bem sem ele e os negócios sempre haviam ido bem; sua família, o pai e a mãe, já tinham morrido e seus dois únicos amigos verdadeiros foram mortos na guerra. Sobrara- lhe o nada e ele afundaria no poço que se tornara sua própria personalidade.

Em alguns dias ele partiu de volta para sua casa de campo, única propriedade que manteve- se parcialmente em pé. O resto caíra vítima dos bombardeios.

Chegar àquela casa após tantos anos não fez bem a seu espírito conturbado, já muito atormentado, e foi sem prazer algum que ouviu de seu encarregado, Sr. Maynard, que deveria visitar a esposa, Luna.

Draco notou que todos os empregados ficaram estranhamente silenciosos e absortos nos afazeres, quando ouviram Maynard dizer aquilo e subiu para o quarto dela pensando no motivo para tal atitude.

Alcançar os últimos degraus no topo da escada foi como caminhar através de sua _Via Crucis_ particular. A perna doía- lhe e a consciência martelava- lhe os pensamentos.

Depois de seis anos sem uma carta, nem uma palavra, nem um conforto, ele entraria no quarto e diria o quê para ela? Depois de anos sem perguntas, sem diálogos, sem amor, sem carinho entre eles, Draco conseguiria encará- la? Talvez não!

Entretanto, sua mão estava sobre a maçaneta da porta e ele bateu na madeira para fazer- se notar, antes de adentrar o cômodo. Assim que a porta se abriu, ele avistou as costas de Luna e os mesmos cabelos loiros e soltos caindo por elas.

Dando alguns passos à frente, estranhou que ela não se virasse e só aí percebeu que a esposa estava entretida com a doce melodia de uma caixinha de músicas. Esperando que ela o ouvisse desta vez, falou alto e firme, ainda que tenha gaguejado ligeiramente ao dizer- lhe o nome:

__L-Luna, sou eu, Draco!

A moça virou- se rapidamente para trás e deu o sorriso mais feliz e sincero que ele via em muito tempo. Ela se ergueu lentamente e caminhou vacilante, como se experimenta- se o chão onde pisava.

Quando parou há alguns centímetros dele, sua voz melodiosa disse um fraco "oi", mas Draco estranhou, porque ela olhava para a porta e não para ele. Pensando que ela o ignorava e cumprimentava alguém atrás dele, virou- se para olhar, mas a porta estava vazia.

__Oi, Draco...- ela tentou novamente.

__Oi- disse ele- é estranho, porque você está olhando para a porta e não para mim?

Por um segundo a expressão de felicidade no rosto dela foi substituída por tristeza, mas ela se recuperou logo e perguntou:

__Ninguém lhe contou?

__Não- ele admitiu, sem saber do que falavam.

Sem perder a expressão feliz, ela lhe revelou algo que poucos diriam com a serenidade com que ela disse:

__Eu estou cega desde que adoeci...desculpe, mas não posso vê- lo.

E então ele sentiu- se partiu por dentro, ele ouviu- se partir, aliás. Sua perna fraquejou, seu coração perdeu um compasso e ele teve um impulso de tocar o rosto dela com os dedos, porém conteve- se.

__Mas você pode ver formas, vultos, algo do tipo?- e a voz dele soou quase em desespero.

__Não- ela respondeu lentamente, desapegadamente- só vejo escuridão.

A boca do homem abriu- se uma, duas vezes sem que pudesse produzir sons. Estava incrédulo! Depois, tentando pela terceira vez, conseguiu perguntar:

__Se você só vê escuridão, nada mais, como ainda pode sorrir? Como pode ter esse brilho nos olhos?- e, desta vez, ele realmente falava em desespero.

Draco a viu sorrir de forma mais radiante, mais larga e pensou que ela poderia estar se preparando para ser irônica ou algo assim, mas ela apenas exclamou:

__Eu ainda posso ver com a ponta dos meus dedos...

Enquanto dizia isso, Luna ergueu a mão rapidamente em direção ao rosto dele e Malfoy achou, absurdamente, que ela pretendia acertar- lhe um tapa.

Mas ela apenas tocou- lhe o rosto com os dedos sutilmente e ele surpreendeu- se em descobrir, após seis anos, quão delicado e macio aquele toque podia ser. A moça percorreu- lhe todo o rosto, lentamente, sorrindo e Draco não conseguiu dizer palavra alguma, paralisado por ela. Então, retomando a palavra, comentou:

__A guerra acabou, afinal.

Luna retirou a mão e abaixou o braço, dizendo:

__Sim, eu ouvi dizer.

Lamentando pela quebra do toque entre eles, ele falou:

__Foi horrível e longa! Ron e Harry morreram combatendo.

Cobrindo a boca com a mão, sinceramente penalizada, ela murmurou:

__É uma pena, sei que eram os seus melhores amigos e também seus amigos melhores.

Draco manteve-se quieto, entendendo o que ela quisera dizer com aquele jogo de palavras, porém o silêncio não durou muito, porque Luna tornou a falar:

__Houve um dia, anos atrás, em que bombas caíram aqui e destruíram muitas coisas, eu acho. Tinha uma empregada muito jovem, quase uma criança ainda, nós duas nos dávamos muito bem; acho que ela morreu na ocasião, ninguém disse nada, mas ela nunca mais voltou para conversar comigo.

__Você já estava cega?- ele perguntou.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco e disse:

__Sim, estava e foi como estar imersa no inferno e não poder ver nada!

Num impulso ele comentou:

__Você é um anjo!

__Sim, e foi por isso que você me odiou desde o dia em que me viu!- ela exclamou, afirmativamente.

__Não, eu...não, de forma alguma!- ele apressou- se em contestar.

Luna tocou- lhe os lábios, vacilante, pedindo silêncio e sussurrou:

__Tudo bem, faz tempo que eu descobri isso.

Draco afastou- se dela e saiu, furioso. Assim que chegou longe do quarto o suficiente, esmurrou a parede violentamente, dizendo para si mesmo:

__Você, seu desgraçado egoísta, destruiu a vida dela e mesmo assim ela ainda sorri! Maldito, maldito!


	6. O Passeio

**6º Capítulo: O passeio**

_(...)Algumas pessoas são esmagadas cruzando as trilhas  
Algumas pessoas sobem em suas costas  
Eu não estou quebrado, mas você pode ver as rachaduras  
Você pode me fazer perfeito de novo._

"_**All because of you- U2"**_

_(...)__Saindo debaixo da minha cama, agora  
estou, vou dizer as coisas que eu deveria ter dito, agora  
chegando perto,  
mais perto do que é verdadeiro  
vou encontrar a mim mesmo em você._

"_**Are you gonna wait forever- U2"**_

De uma coisa ninguém tinha dúvidas: Draco nunca gostara da esposa, desde o primeiro momento em que a vira. Naquele dia, junto ao altar, tudo o que ele viu nela foi uma criança boba e ingênua aceitando ser trocada como mercadoria.

Luna era diferente de todas as mulheres fatais que ele encontrava à noite, nas mesas de jogos, e ele era um rapaz cheio de vida e juventude, procurando aventuras.

Entretanto, nessa época ele a odiava e odiar é sentir alguma coisa, é reparar na pessoa; desprezo mesmo ele passou a sentir depois, e desprezar é sequer notar a presença do outro.

Malfoy a desprezou porque achou que ela era fraca e falsa, uma mulher amargurada que nunca o enfrentara, ficando apenas com sorrisos vazios. Esfuziantes, mas vazios.

Porém, desde aquela última conversa, o primeiro diálogo em anos, ele viu que estivera enganado; Luna era uma fortaleza em si mesma. Sua sinceridade, alegria e desprendimento, antes de ser fraqueza, era força.

Enquanto todas as mulheres teriam murchado perante o tratamento que receberam dele, Luna havia se mantido imune, senhora absoluta de um reino que só ela conhecia. Como um forte guardado a sete chaves, um forte que nem mesmo a 2ª Guerra Mundial pudera derrubar.

E ele a admirou! Porque percebeu que cada sorriso, que cada brilho no olhar sempre fora verdadeiro e sincero, nunca vazio.

E foi assim, também, que descobriu que a guerra o havia mudado. Não era mais rico, nem orgulhoso, nem rodeado de amigos, porque os bons e verdadeiros haviam partido e os que sobraram já não valiam a pena. Draco percebeu que a guerra, em toda sua crueldade, fora algo bom para ele.

Tudo isso ele havia pensando durante a noite, quando a dor nas mãos, por ter socado a parede, esfriou seu sangue e sua mente. Justamente por ter pensado tanto e descoberto tanto é que, agora pela manhã, com cara de menino que não sabe como proceder, ele pedia a uma empregada atônita que vestisse Luna para um passeio.

Quando a empregada entrou no quarto, a moça olhou para a porta e perguntou, ingenuamente:

__Draco?

__Não, senhora!- disse a criada- Mas venho a mando dele.

Luna a olhou interessada e curiosa e a empregada continuou:

__O Sr. Malfoy quer que eu lhe vista para darem um passeio.

__Um passeio?- repetiu a outra, incrédula.

Enquanto abria o guarda- roupas, a empregada confirmou:

__Exatamente, senhora!

Luna riu com gosto e comentou:

__Estou surpresa, está aí algo pelo qual jamais esperei! Ah, e não precisa ficar me chamando de "senhora"; me faz sentir velha!

A empregada riu, por sua vez, e balançou a cabeça:

__Desculpe, Luna, mas é a força do hábito.

Antes de pegar a roupa que a patroa iria usar, olhou pela janela e contou:

__Hoje está um lindo dia. Muito sol, árvores bem verdes, os pássaros estão cantando. Acho que a senh... que você deve por um vestido leve, azul celeste e de saia rodada, ficaria lindo!

Dizendo isso, pegou o mencionado vestido e ajudou Luna a vesti- lo, enquanto conversavam. Depois, sentou- a num banquinho em frente da penteadeira, pegou uma escova e penteou os cabelos loiros e lisos.

Prendeu duas mechas de cada lado do rosto atrás da cabeça, deixando todo o resto solto, descendo pelas costas. Perfumou- a com um perfume de odor delicado e simples e passou batom rosa e cremoso nos lábios dela.

Luna não podia ver- se num espelho e há anos não tinha idéia de sua aparência, mas esperava que o conjunto ainda continuasse bonito.

__Marie, eu ainda sou bonita?- perguntou, de repente, as mãos percorrendo o próprio rosto.

A empregada encarou- a através do espelho e sorriu, respondendo:

__Os anos parecem que não a tocaram, Luna! Você parece exatamente com aquela menina que chegou aqui na noite de núpcias e, de manhã, foi dançar na chuva. O Sr. Malfoy lhe viu e gritou para mim, furioso, que lhe trouxesse para dentro e quando eu olhei para fora, você estava imitando um passo de balé. Eu comecei a rir e ele ficou muito mais irritado.

Após esse relato, ambas começaram a gargalhar alto e divertido, até que Marie bateu- lhe de leve nos ombros e disse:

__Pronto, pode descer!

A empregada guiou- a para fora e través da escada até o hall, onde Draco esperava sentado. Quando ele viu Luna chegar, a própria imagem da pureza, abriu um sorriso sem se conter e estendeu a mão.

__Vamos.- ele disse.

A criada sorriu e empurrou a moça na direção de Draco, saindo em seguida. Os dois passaram pela porta e subiram numa carruagem antiga, réplica que o pai de Malfoy gostava de manter só para passeios.

A carruagem distanciou- se da casa, adentrando um bosque onde reinava paz e uma sombra fresca. Ele notou que Luna viajava calada, com olhos fixos na paisagem. Imaginou que, talvez, ela quisesse saber onde estavam e como era o lugar, por isso, constrangido, limpou a garganta e perguntou:

__Você quer saber como é a paisagem aqui?

Ela não se virou na direção da voz, mas respondeu baixo, dando de ombros levemente:

__Bom, se você se sentir confortável contando...

Draco olhou pela janela da carruagem e adotando um tom muito profissional, começou a relatar:

__Estamos passando por uma estradinha de terra, ladeada de árvores, cujas copas se juntam acima, bloqueando o sol...

Ele foi interrompido pela risada alta a cristalina dela, que exclamou:

__Você parece um professor dando uma aula!

Malfoy fechou a expressão ao perceber que ela estava rindo dele, mas Luna parecia tão divertida que, ao final, ele acabou sorrindo da situação.

__Acho que não dou para narrar paisagens- ele concluiu.

__Está bem!- disse ela.

Ambos voltaram ao silêncio, viajando lado a lado, mas como estranhos. Muitas vezes, pensamentos lhes cruzaram a cabeça, porém não contavam um para o outro; a distância entre eles era como um muro denso e difícil de ser derrubado.

Estavam passeando há mais de quinze minutos, quando a carruagem deixou o bosque e entrou num campo coberto de flores amarelas de perfume delicado.

A moça respirou profundamente e sorriu, perguntando:

__Estamos perto de flores?

Malfoy foi pego de surpresa e virou- se para ela, que tinha o rosto iluminado de prazer. Despertando de seus devaneios, olhou para fora e disse:

__Estamos no meio de um campo cheio de flores amarelas; como você sabe?

__Eu sinto o cheiro delas.- ela explicou, com simplicidade.

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu, constatando:

__Eu não sinto!

__É porque você não tenta! Feche os olhos e respire fundo, lentamente!- ela aconselhou.

Draco sentiu- se um completo idiota, mas aliviado que ela não pudesse vê- lo, fechou os olhos e repousou a cabeça no banco, inspirando profundamente. Vindo de longe, ele percebeu o odor adocicado e leve e, dentro de sua mente, viu a imagem de flores indefinidas que dançavam no vento.

__Acho que senti, mas foi fraco!- disse ele.

__Eu sei identificar o odor das flores e as variedades também- Luna contou- porque mamãe tinha uma estufa cheia delas, antes de morrer.

Nesta parte, a voz dela morreu lentamente e o brilho nos olhos se apagou. Draco sentiu- se mal, realmente mal, e tocou o braço dela, num impulso. Assustada, ela tentou recolher o braço, mas ele a segurou firme e disse:

__Acho que nunca lhe perguntei sobre sua família.

Mudando totalmente, a expressão dela tornou- se reflexiva e ela concluiu:

__Acho que você jamais me perguntou nada sobre nada.

Ele sentiu como se uma mão lhe tivesse acertado o rosto, mas engoliu em seco e tentou ignorar as palavras dela, perguntando:

__Como sua mãe morreu?

__Oh, ela gostava de cultivar plantas estranhas, exóticas, e certa vez espetou- se num espinho; então, era venenoso e ela morreu. Eu e minhas irmãs a encontramos.

A voz dela não demonstrava pena ou qualquer outro sentimento; estava apenas distante e fraca e os olhos, muito abertos, pareciam contemplar a antiga cena.

Procurando mudar de assunto, ele questionou:

__Suas irmãs eram aquelas moças que estavam com você na igreja?

__Isso seria muito difícil!- ela disse, com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

__Por quê?- fez ele.

__Porque Gina é ruiva e Hermione é morena; teria sido milagroso que dois sujeitos loiros como meus pais tivessem essa variedade de filhos.

Luna desatou a rir novamente e ele, vendo a bobagem que dissera, também riu abertamente desta vez. Quando puderam ficar sérios, ela contou:

__Tenho quatro irmãos: duas moças e dois rapazes; todos loiros.

E ela soltou um risinho baixo.

Neste momento foram distraídos pelo cocheiro que vinha dizendo:

__Sr. Malfoy, uma tempestade se aproxima. Acho melhor voltarmos logo!

Draco concordou e, no segundo seguinte, eram chacoalhados de um lado para outro da carruagem, enquanto os dois pares de vistosos cavalos marrons disparavam pela estrada.

Atrás deles, ouviu- se reboar um trovão e o raio iluminou o interior da carruagem. Em poucos segundos, a chuva torrencial e gelada estava desabando sobre o teto.

O cocheiro puxou sobre si uma proteção contra a chuva e os cavalos continuaram seu caminho. Draco olhou para Luna que, encostada na janela, deixava que uma das mãos fosse açoitada pelos pingos.

Ele reparou na expressão de prazer que ela possuía e lembrou- se de uma menina, vestindo uma camisola caríssima, que saltava sob uma chuva igual aquela. Inesperadamente, ele bateu na lateral da carruagem e pediu que o cocheiro parasse.

__Por que estamos parando?- ela perguntou.

Draco sorriu e disse:

__Pensei que você gostasse de banho de chuva...

Ela riu e afirmou:

__E eu gosto, mas você não; eu não posso ir até lá sozinha.

Seguro do que fazia, ele retirou o casaco que usava, colocou- o sobre o banco, pegou a mão dela e convidou- a:

__Vamos, nós dois.

Ambos desceram da carruagem e foram recebidos pela chuva, que acertou- os em cheio. De mãos dadas, caminharam incertos pelo campo molhado, os olhos semicerrados para proteger da água.

Repentinamente, Luna agarrou as duas mãos dele e parando de repente, perguntou, gritando para ser ouvida sob a chuva:

__Vamos girar?

Draco não ouviu e gritou de volta, apurando os ouvidos:

__O quê?

__Girar, girar de mãos dadas.- repetiu ela, desenhando círculos no ar com o dedo.

Ele não entendeu o que, exatamente, aquilo poderia querer significar, mas estendeu as mãos para Luna. Ela segurou firme e puxou- o para um dos lados. Draco quase desequilibrou, mas entrou no ritmo e logo estavam girando.

Eles giraram juntos por toda a extensão do campo e ele olhava o rosto dela erguido e os lábios entreabertos por onde entrava a chuva. Inclinou a própria cabeça para trás e imitou- a, de olhos fechados.

Então, descobriu que assim parecia que estava voando, livre e feliz, como desde há muito não sentia. Entretanto, essa sensação durou pouco, porque as mãos de Luna escaparam das dele e ambos caíram pesadamente no solo enlameado.

Estavam doloridos, mas riam e riam, achando graça em terem o rosto todo respingado de lama. Luna virou- se para ele e teve um ataque de risos.

__O que foi, o que foi?- ele gritava divertido, procurando o motivo de tanta graça.

Ela deitou- se no chão e respondeu:

__Nada, eu só estou tentando imaginar sua cara!

Draco girou para o lado e inclinou- se sobre ela:

__Ah, é?!

E, ato contínuo, passou- lhe um pouco de lama no rosto, de leve. Luna balançou a cabeça e falou:

__Você mudou, Draco.

Ele sorriu tristemente e disse:

__Eu me tornei um homem incompleto; perdi tudo o que possuía e tudo o que era.

A moça pediu- lhe silêncio, delicadamente, e sussurrou:

__Nós, seres humanos, somos todos incompletos, de uma forma ou de outra. A única maneira de nos completarmos é olhar mais para fora do que para dentro.

Ele não respondeu coisa alguma, apenas a contemplou e, depois, limpou- lhe o rosto.

__Estou me sentindo uma criança aqui, deitado na lama!- constatou ele.

__Isso é bom!- sorriu ela.

De repente, uma dúvida surgiu na mente dele, e ele questionou- a, com alguma dificuldade:

__L- Luna, naquele dia, na noite de núpcias, quando...quando eu a deixei sozinha no quarto e você tentou me segurar e...e... pôs minha mão em seu seio...você realmente me queria daquele jeito?

Ela riu e disse:

__Veja bem, eu estava apaixonada desde que pusera meus olhos em você. Eu queria você comigo, mas a maneira não importava...eu só fiz aquilo porque é o que as mulheres fazem. Mas, eu teria ficado tão ou mais feliz se você me pedisse para cantar ou contar uma história. Eu só queria sua companhia.

Pureza, essa era a palavra para descrevê- la.

__Desculpe- me por não ter estado à altura do seu amor!- ele sussurrou.

___Tudo bem...isso já faz muito tempo!- ela disse, com um sorriso fraco.

Draco a admirou, sua força, sua calma, sua sabedoria, sua imunidade as mazelas da vida; ele amou sua simplicidade, seu modo de ver a vida e a paz que ela despejava na alma dele, como um líquido quente e balsâmico.

Por que ele demorara tanto para ver que ela era linda? Por que ele precisara esperar que aqueles enormes olhos deixassem de ver, para notar- lhes o brilho? Por que ele quase fizera com aqueles sorrisos morressem antes de perceber quão doces eles poderiam ser?

Ele pensara que tudo se acabara, que tudo se perdera, mas esquecera que tudo o que ele realmente precisava estava ali, palpitando alguns centímetros sob o corpo dele.

Draco começou a chorar e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, murmurando:

__Eu te amo.

Luna sorriu, o maior sorriso em anos, e o abraçou, enquanto lágrimas vertiam de seus olhos.

__Eu também; desde sempre.- ela disse.

__Me leve para seu reino!- ele pediu.

__Você sempre esteve lá!- Luna sussurrou.

Então, Draco compreendeu que, pelo resto da vida, eles estariam girando, girando sob a chuva.


End file.
